Alan Bean
| birth_place = Wheeler, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Naval aviator, test pilot | alma_mater = UT Austin, B.S. 1955 | rank = Captain, USN | selection = 1963 NASA Group 3 | time = 69d 15h 45m | eva1 = 3 | eva2 = 10 hours 26 minutes | mission = Apollo 12, Skylab 3 | insignia = | Date of ret = June 1981 | awards = }} Alan LaVern Bean (born March 15, 1932), (Capt, USN, Ret.), is an American former naval officer and aviator, aeronautical engineer, test pilot, and NASA astronaut; he was the fourth person to walk on the Moon. He was selected to become an astronaut by NASA in 1963 as part of Astronaut Group 3. He made his first flight into space aboard Apollo 12, the second manned mission to land on the Moon, at the age of thirty-seven years in November 1969. He made his second and final flight into space on the Skylab 3 mission in 1973, the second manned mission to the Skylab space station. After retiring from the United States Navy in 1975 and NASA in 1981, he pursued his interest in painting, depicting various space-related scenes and documenting his own experiences in space as well as that of his fellow Apollo program astronauts. Biography Early life and education Bean was born March 15, 1932, in Wheeler, the seat of Wheeler County in the northeastern Texas Panhandle. He is of Scottish descent. As a boy, he lived in Minden, the seat of Webster Parish in northwestern Louisiana, where his father worked for the U.S. Soil Conservation Service. Bean graduated from R. L. Paschal High School in Fort Worth, Texas, in 1950. He received a Bachelor of Science degree in Aeronautical Engineering from the University of Texas at Austin in 1955. At UT he was a member of Delta Kappa Epsilon fraternity (Omega Chi chapter). After a four-year tour as a fighter pilot assigned to a jet attack squadron in Jacksonville, Florida,The Lunar Hall of Fame: Alan Bean he attended the U.S. Naval Test Pilot School, where his instructor was his future Apollo 12 Commander Pete Conrad. He then flew as a test pilot on several types of naval aircraft. Bean was a Boy Scout and he earned the rank of First Class. He likes to read. Bean logged more than 7,145 hours flying time, including 4,890 hours in jet aircraft. Bean was awarded an Honorary Doctorate of Science from Texas Wesleyan College in 1972, and was presented an Honorary Doctorate of Engineering Science degree from the University of Akron (Ohio) in 1974. NASA career Bean was selected by NASA as part of Astronaut Group 3 in 1963 (after not being selected for Astronaut Group 2 the previous year). He was selected to be the backup command pilot for Gemini 10 but was unsuccessful in securing an early Apollo flight assignment. He was placed in the Apollo Applications Program in the interim. In that capacity, he is the first astronaut to dive in the Neutral Buoyancy Simulator and a champion of the process for astronaut training. When fellow astronaut Clifton Williams was killed in an air crash, a space was opened for Bean on the backup crew for Apollo 9. Apollo 12 Commander Conrad, who had instructed Bean at the Naval Flight Test School years before, personally requested Bean to replace Williams. Apollo program Bean was the lunar module pilot on Apollo 12, the second lunar landing. In November 1969, Al Bean and Pete Conrad landed in the moon's Ocean of Storms—after a flight of 250,000 miles and a launch that included a harrowing lightning strike. Bean was the astronaut who executed John Aaron's famous "Flight, try SCE to 'Aux'" instruction to restore telemetry after the spacecraft was struck by lightning 36 seconds after launch, thus salvaging the mission. They explored the lunar surface, deployed several lunar surface experiments, and installed the first nuclear power generator station on the Moon to provide the power source. Dick Gordon remained in lunar orbit photographing landing sites for future missions. Bean had planned on using a self-timer for his Hasselblad camera in order to take a photograph of both himself and Pete Conrad while on the lunar surface near the Surveyor III spacecraft . Bean was hoping not only to record a wonderful photo, but also to confuse the scientists back home on how the photo could have been taken. However, neither he nor Conrad could locate the timer in the tool carrier tote bag while at the Surveyor III site and thus lost the opportunity. Bean did not locate the self-timer until the very end of the EVA when it was too late to use - at which point Bean threw it as hard as he could. Bean’s paintings of what this photo would have looked like (titled "The Fabulous Photo We Never Took") and one of his fruitless search for the timer ("Our Little Secret") are included in his collection of Apollo paintings. Bean, Alan and Chaikin, Andrew. "Apollo: An Eyewitness Account", The Greenwich Workshop Press; First Edition (January 10, 1998). ISBN 0-86713-050-4 Bean's suit is on display in the National Air and Space Museum. Skylab Bean was also the spacecraft commander of Skylab 3, the second manned mission to Skylab, July 29, 1973, to September 25, 1973. With him on the 59-day, 24,400,000 mile world record setting flight were scientist-astronaut Dr. Owen Garriott and Marine Corps Colonel Jack R. Lousma. During the mission Bean tested a prototype of the Manned Maneuvering Unit and performed one spacewalk outside the Skylab. The hard-working crew of Skylab 3 accomplished 150 percent of its pre-mission goals. Post-NASA career On his next assignment, Bean was backup spacecraft commander of the United States flight crew for the joint American-Russian Apollo-Soyuz Test Project. Bean retired from the Navy in October 1975 as a Captain but continued as head of the Astronaut Candidate Operations and Training Group within the Astronaut Office in a civilian capacity. Bean logged 1,671 hours and 45 minutes in space, of which 10 hours and 26 minutes were spent in EVAs on the Moon and in Earth orbit. Organizations Bean is a fellow of the American Astronautical Society, and a member of the Society of Experimental Test Pilots. Awards and honors * Navy Astronaut Wings * Navy Distinguished Service Medal (2x) * NASA Distinguished Service Medal (2x) * Rear Admiral William S. Parsons Award for Scientific and Technical Progress * University of Texas Distinguished Alumnus Award and Distinguished Engineering Graduate Award * Godfrey L. Cabot Award * National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Trustees Award * Texas Press Associations Man of the Year Award for 1969 * City of Chicago Gold Medal * Robert J. Collier Trophy for 1973 * Federation Aeronautique Internationale Yuri Gagarin Gold Medal for 1973 * V. M. Komarov Diploma for 1973 (1974) * Dr. Robert H. Goddard Memorial Trophy for 1975 (1975) * AIAA Octave Chanute Award for 1975 (1975) * AAS Flight Achievement Award for 1974 (1975) * Inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame in 1983 * Inducted into the U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame in 1997 * Enshrined into the National Aviation Hall of Fame for 2010 Painting }} Bean resigned from NASA in June 1981 to devote his time to painting. Many of his paintings hang on the walls of space enthusiasts. He said his decision was based on the fact that, in his 18 years as an astronaut, he was fortunate enough to visit worlds and see sights no artist's eye, past or present, has ever viewed firsthand and he hoped to express these experiences through his art. As a painter, Bean wanted to add color to the Moon. "I had to figure out a way to add color to the Moon without ruining it," he remarked. In his paintings, the lunar landscape is not a monotonous gray, but shades of various colors. "If I were a scientist painting the Moon, I would paint it gray. I'm an artist, so I can add colors to the Moon", said Bean. Bean's paintings include Lunar Grand Prix and Rock and Roll on the Ocean of Storms. He is the only artist to use real moon dust in his paintings. When he began painting, he realized that keepsake patches from his space suit were dirty with moon dust. He adds tiny pieces of the patches to his paintings, which make them unique. He also uses the hammer used to pound the flagpole into the lunar surface, and a bronzed moon boot, to texture his paintings. Personal life ]] in March 2010.]] Bean is married and has a son and a daughter. Bean took a little piece of MacBean tartan to the Moon. In media In the 1998 HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon, Bean was portrayed by Dave Foley. Books * My Life As An Astronaut (1989) * "Cosmic" (2008) * Apollo: An Eyewitness Account (with Andrew Chaikin) (1998) * Into the Sunlit Splendor: The Aviation Art of William S. Phillips (with Ann Cooper, Charles S. Cooper and Wilson Hurley) (2005) * Mission Control, This is Apollo: The Story of the First Voyages to the Moon (with Andrew Chaikin) (2009) * Painting Apollo: First Artist on Another World (2009) Bean's in-flight Skylab diary is featured in "Homesteading Space," a history of the Skylab program co-authored by fellow astronauts Dr. Joseph Kerwin and Dr. Owen Garriott and writer David Hitt, published in 2008. Physical description *Weight: 155 lb (70 kg) *Height: 5 ft 9½ in (1.76 m) *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Hazel See also * List of spaceflight records References Bibliography * External links * Alan Bean Online Gallery - An authorized gallery of all his paintings * Limited Edition Art: Prints and Canvases http://www.greenwichworkshop.com/bean/ * Bean's official NASA biography * Astronautix biography of Alan Bean * Spacefacts biography of Alan Bean * Bean at International Space Hall of Fame * [http://www.muldrake.com/bean.html Ocean of Storms with Alan Bean] * * Alan Bean at the National Aviation Hall of Fame * Bean at Encyclopedia of Science * Bean at Spaceacts * Official publisher website for Homesteading Space Category:1932 births Category:Living people Category:1969 in spaceflight Category:1973 in spaceflight Category:American astronauts Category:Apollo program astronauts Category:American aviators Category:Aviators from Texas Category:American engineers Category:American aerospace engineers Category:20th-century American painters Category:21st-century American painters Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American test pilots Category:Collier Trophy recipients Category:People from Wheeler County, Texas Category:People from Minden, Louisiana Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas Category:People who have walked on the Moon Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the NASA Distinguished Service Medal Category:Space artists Category:National Aviation Hall of Fame inductees Category:United States Astronaut Hall of Fame inductees Category:United States Naval Test Pilot School alumni Category:United States Navy astronauts Category:United States Navy officers Category:United States Naval Aviators Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni